Playhouse
The Playhouse is a theatre located across the road from Madame Eve's and Willy's House on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Now abandoned, with rumors of spirits and unexplained voices within, it has fallen into a state of disrepair. Background According to Ransid, the Playhouse used to be very popular, attracting people from as far as Broken Valley to its shows. That ended the night Alfred directed an opening performance of Chambers of Blood, a play about a group of women who form a secret cabal of sorceresses that wants to invoke the demon Astaroth, so that they can bare him demonspawn that will bring them power and riches. Alfred says that the actress Tamara accidentally used the Blutsporn edition of Chambers of Blood, leading to a real summoning of Astaroth and the slaughter of everyone in the theatre. The Playhouse has been closed ever since. Description Finding Alfred The main area of the Playhouse can be entered through the front door on Lanilor Lane, or from the Playhouse Cellar (accessed by a locked trapdoor, also on Lanilor Lane). If entering from the front door, follow the hall ahead and turn right (north) when you must, looting the many barrels and crates along the way. Enter the stage area. Here you'll witness a cutscene with the ghosts of Alfred, Kathy, and Tamara rehearsing a scene from Chambers of Blood. It goes poorly, causing Alfred to leave. You can speak to Tamara and Kathy for some snide remarks about their coworkers. There is a chest in front of the eastern window containing random loot, and the key to the backstage area on a nearby table in the northeast corner of the room. Use the key to unlock the backstage door to the southwest. The hall is littered with more corpses and the remains of eaten food. Follow the hall north, past a doorway sealed with a magical barrier. To remove the barrier, you'll need to speak to Alfred, who is around the corner, and complete the quest All the After World's a Stage. Playhouse Cellar You'll need to enter the cellar to find a copy of the script for Alfred. The trapdoor entrance is not far east from him. See Playhouse Cellar for details on the area, and return to Alfred when you're ready to proceed. Performing the Play You need to be female to perform your role in the play, so visit the illusionist named Chanelle at Chez Chanelle on Lanilor Lane first, if needed. Once back in the Playhouse with the script in hand (and perhaps the Blutsporn edition as well), speak to Alfred and tell him that you are ready to perform. Depending on your performance, any of the following can happen: *'Perfect' (correct lines): Applause from the audience and praise from Alfred with additional quest rewards. *'Mediocre' (close but incorrect lines): Little reaction from the audience and the least lucrative quest rewards. *'Terrible' (incorrect lines): Jeers from the audience, then attacked by Alfred and the audience. Better quest rewards than a mediocre performance, plus additional exp from the battle. *'Summoning Astaroth' (requires Blutsporn edition): Attacked by Astaroth, Alfred, and the audience. Same quest rewards as a perfect performance, plus additional exp from the battle & additional loot from Astaroth. Regardless of the above, the magical barrier is dissipated after your performance, allowing entry to the "green room" of the Playhouse. Beyond the Magical Barrier With the barrier lifted you can enter the room. There are two chests here, one locked and one unlocked, both containing random loot. You'll find also find the spirit of Mara, who will give you Mara's Earrings if asked. Characters *Alfred (director's ghost) *Kathy (actress' ghost) *Mara (actress' ghost - not the same Mara encountered in Broken Valley) *Tamara (actress' ghost) Quests *All the After World's a Stage *Jewellery in Law *Sinister Motives Loot *Mara's Earrings *Random loot in three chests *Additional loot in some barrels and crates Exits *Playhouse Cellar *Lanilor Lane (Aleroth) Gallery Playhouse interior (D2 FoV location).png|Playhouse interior Playhouse Alfred (D2 FoV location).png|Alfred in the Playhouse Category:Aleroth locations Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations